


Sleeping Rory

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Mick's over tired and needs help





	Sleeping Rory

**Author's Note:**

> So while I'm working on other stuff, I do have little ideas that I like to play with. Not beta read so please forgive any typos and spelling errors. I'll try to fix them up as I go along.

It _had_ been a quiet morning until both Martin and Jax stopped by the lab to warn Ray that Mick was in a bad mood.  Ray’s first instinct was to ignore them.  In his experience, Mick’s really bad moods were accompanied by furniture breaking and fire alarms going off.   Besides, Martin’s observation that “Mister Rory is a tad more surly than usual” did not give Ray enough information to work with.  Later, when he took a coffee break, he ran into Nate who informed him that Mick was cursing at Gideon.  This gave Ray cause to reevaluate the situation.  He slipped into the med bay for a private chat with the ship’s AI.

“Gideon, what’s going on with Mick? Nate said he was arguing with you.”

Gideon sounded unusually frustrated for a disembodied voice “Mister Rory is indeed displeased with me.  He has slept for no more than two hours in the last forty-eight.”

“Ah,” Ray said, beginning to formulate a plan of action. “He wanted sedatives?”

“Correct.  Which are, as you know, contraindicated.”

“Okay Gideon. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Doctor Palmer.”

\---

Ray threw some supplies in a bag and tracked down Mick, who was looking almost feral.  “I ain’t goin’ to the med bay if this stupid ship won’t give me what I need,” he insisted.  “And if you think you can put me down before I…” Mick's voice trailed off, but he raised a closed fist in a gesture of defiance.

Ray calmly stood his ground. “I’m not going to tranquilize you, but if that were necessary I’ve developed an aerosol that should drop you where you stand.  What I am going to do is give you this bottle of water.  Please drink it and come with me.”

He tossed a bottle to Mick who caught it with visibly shaking hands. “Head hurts,” he complained as he twisted off the cap and took a drink.

Ray nodded.  “Hydration will help a little,” he advised, motioning for Mick to follow him.  The other man trudged along reluctantly.   They made their way to the interior of the Waverider, to a corridor where the hum of the engines reverberated gently from floor to ceiling. 

Ray pulled a small box out of his bag and set it on the floor.  “Check this out.”  He tapped a metal disc on top of the box and it enlarged like an inflatable raft. 

“What’s that?”

“Instant bed.  Pretty much an air mattress, but it’ll do. C’mon, sit down.”

Mick groaned, tried to lower himself to the floor carefully, then just fell down.  He rolled onto the bed, looking very tense.  “Why are you…”

Ray smiled.  “Gideon?”

“Hey me, it’s me.”  A recording of Mick’s own voice played over the local speakers.  “You gave Ray permission to make decisions for you when you’re sick or being really stupid. So quit being a dumbass and let him help.”

“Oh yeah,” Mick mumbled, obviously exhausted.  “Can’t sleep,” he admitted. “Every time I close my eyes I’m in the chair.  I can’t remember my name.  Then I ‘wake up’ but I can’t make words come out.” 

Ray sat down on the floor next to him.  “I know you hate that,” he said soothingly.  “Stress makes the aphasia worse. Can I put a monitor on you? It will just let Gideon check your vitals.  She worries about you.”

Mick held out his left arm.  Ray fastened the light bracelet around his wrist.  “I know that _you know_ the Time Masters are gone,” he said.  “I’m still going to remind you of that fact.  The machine they tortured you with was destroyed.  And even if it hadn’t been I’d never let anyone put you in it ever again. **Ever**.”   Mick gave Ray’s hand a miniscule squeeze before pulling away.

Ray got a book out of his bag.  “Want me to read to you?”

“How boring is it?”

“Great Heists of the 21st Century. It gets published in 2120.”

“Lemme see.”

“Nope.  You close your eyes and I’ll read it to you.”  Mick settled back and let his eyelids droop.  “How about this one? The Fire and Ice Caper?”

Mick smirked. “That ain’t in there.”

“Is too,” Ray swore. He cleared his throat.  “In 2014 Central City was the scene of one of the boldest thefts of fine art included in this compilation.  The theft was orchestrated by Leonard Snart, a master strategist with an unmatched record of successful heists.  But without the ruthless efficiency of his partner, Mick Rory, the pair might never have been able to pull off the robbery that deprived the art world of a modern masterpiece.”

Eventually Mick drifted off, snoring lightly while Ray kept watch over his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Relying heavily on my memory of Flash Season One here.


End file.
